


First date contest

by Occulttale



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romantic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occulttale/pseuds/Occulttale
Summary: Random one shots for naruto





	

_Shikamaru P.O.V._

God I was nervous. You would be too if your long crush had asked you on a date. I was pacing back and forth in front of my door waiting for Hidan to arrive to take me on the date. I wish I knew where he was taking me, that way I'd know the proper dress. But he simply put a finger over my mouth when I asked and told me it was a surprise. Finally the doorbell rang; it was Hidan, with a blindfold. "What's with the blindfold?" I had asked. He just smirked and stated that he didn't want to ruin the surprise. I got in the car and he put it on me, and then set off.

When we arrived, he led me up an incline and stopped, taking the blindfold off. I opened my eyes to see the most wonderful thing I had ever seen. We were on a hill and it was near-sunset. There were candles everywhere and an oak tree in the center. At the foot of the oak tree was a basket on top of a large quilt. All of it was stunning, he held his hand out and led me to the quilt where we sat and then I noticed the cooler tucked behind the basket.  
He opened the cooler and got champagne out, asking if I wanted any. I obliged. He poured both of us some then got the food out. He set some plates out that had something on them. When I asked him what they were he responded with "Chicken breasts with chanterelle mushrooms and wild rice." It was exquisite; my taste buds were singing the hallelujah chorus, trust him to make something taste wonderful. Then was the desert, strawberries dipped in milk chocolate with a white chocolate dribble. We took turns feeding them to each other while watching the shooting stars fall from the sky. Everything was so perfect I thought I had died and this was heaven, mostly when I felt his lips upon mine. We kissed tenderly in the candle-light, back dropped by the shooting stars, it was wonderful.

When he took me home I offered to let him stay the night, since it was so late. He obliged and we spent the rest of the perfect day cuddled in each other's arms, eventually falling asleep in my living room.


End file.
